


Big Bad Wolf.

by Lady_GothiKa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha wolf Solas, Angst and Humor, Animal Attraction, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Romance, Crazy Lavellan (Dragon Age), Disease, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Solas and Lavellan hate each other, Solas is a grumpy hahren, Werewolf and wolfy moments, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: After coming down with a curious case of lycanthropy, Lavellan can't seem to get enough of Solas...But she hates Solas...





	1. Lycanthropy.

**Lycanthropy**

 

 

 

"Ouch!"

 

Ellana flinched her right arm as a sting set through her nerves and tickled her skin.

 

"Inquisitor please, this is hard enough without you squirming."

 

Solas' voice was annoying, intoxicating like the old whining man he was.

 

"Well if you weren't so rough, it wouldn't be so bad."

 

Solas' hands where tough and aged like leather off a halla's backside, thick and calloused from wielding that thick, long staff day after day...

 

"I have to be precise da'len, do you want lycanthropy..."

 

That wasn't question yet Ellana answered anyway.

 

"I don't know hahren, would it get me off this desk and out of this room that's covered in shitty paintings?"

 

Solas choked on his on tongue as he stopped cleaning the open wound on her arm.

 

"Excuse me?!"

 

"Oh, and it looks like you are going deaf too, lovely hahren."

 

 

Solas clenched his jaw and bit back his tongue, even dealing with the arrogance of humans was easier then this Dalish girl, he had only knew her for a couple of months but she had already been driving him mad by the hour. _'Get the orb, then you can leave, just stay for the orb...'_  Solas repeated in his mind as his tweezers pinched the dead flesh from her arm.

 

Ellana jolted again with the pinch as the tweezers stabbed at the red raw wound.

 

"OUCH!" She hissed through her teeth.

 

"Oh, excuse me da'len, apparently these old eyes don't see as well as I thought."  Solas chuckled a little on the inside.

 

Ellana sneered towards Solas, he might of been hahren but he was crafty for his age.

 

"Apparently, according to those clothes you wear your site went on you years ago hahren."

 

 _'Get the orb, then you can leave, just stay for the orb...the orb....'_  Solas could strangle this girl, how could someone so small have such a large nosey mouth. Solas was at least conflicted about disliking the Dalish before but now he was adamant about it.

 

"Orlesian fashion hasn't always been my strong suit da'len."

 

 

Now he was trying to be sassy, Ellana thought to herself. Why did the inquisition even need Solas, sure he was a spirit healer but that's what potions and alchemy were for. Solas had been knocked unconscious by that many bogfishers now she wondered if he even should come with them adventures.

 

"Obviously, what do even pay you for again Solas?"

 

Solas fluttered his eyes with the question and signed deep.

 

"I am not paid inquisitor."

 

 

Then why couldn't he just go and retire somewhere like a normal hahren and write shitty books about elven art and the philosophical arts of dreams.

 

 

"Solas, do you shave your hair because you are going grey or are you hiding some kind of exotic elven afro?"

 

Solas rolled his eyes.

 

"Because I choose too."

 

Well that was a boring answer.

 

Just as he was, his clothes were boring, his face...his hair, all vanilla, dull and dank.

 

 

"So you're a dreamer huh, like you have full control of your dreams...and stuff?"

 

Ellana's voice mumbled slightly as Solas began to flush out dry blood from the cut before he could start stitching it together.

 

"How eloquently put Inquisitor, yes I am somniari."

 

"Oh," Ellana puckered her lips together not amused, "You can dream of anything than... Ever dream of me?"

 

Solas felt like screaming inside his skull, could this girl get more frustrating annoying, taking on Corypheus at half strength would be easier.

 

"No da'len, I wouldn't _dream_ of such a act."

 

Except from perhaps murder or something along those lines.

 

 

"Why not?"

 

 

Ellana was trying to get on his nerves and it wasn't exactly easy with a man with such restraint.

 

"Because the Fade is the only place I am rid of you da'len."

 

 

Solas signed in a huff, this day was just getting longer and longer and now the inquisitor was perusing dangerous activities such as taking on werewolves, his dreams of laying down with a good book were over for today.

 

Laughter filled Solas fresco, Ellana's half snorting laugh was even more annoying then her voice, was their anything more annoying that could come out of her mouth.

 

 

He ignored her with a snap of silk brought to Solas' teeth as he entwined it within the needle and began sowing up the wound. Ellana's face scrunched up as the needle pierced threw her pale flesh, sowing it tight with his steady hands.

 

Her eyes were shut so tight she nose crinkled with each pull and Solas wasn't exactly being gentle as he could be. "Solas, take my mind off this, what's the elven word for _spanking_?!"

 

"Da'len it would be inappropriate for us to be speak of such a thing."

 

 _"JUST FUCKING TELL ME."_ Ellana's arm stung with the pain of her raw flesh being pieced and pulled.

 

 

"Dirasha." Solas breathed out.

 

 

__

 

First it was a fever that took her that night, then it was strange night terrors and a lurid sensation and attraction to raw meat. Ellana huffed through the Inquisition halls, her forehead had never been this hot and sweaty before and her stomach growled deep for the taste of anything bloody and raw.

 

Until a scent caught her nose...

 

Such a smell she had never caught a whiff of in her life, it was sweeter than honey and as sharp as salt, she couldn't resist but to follow whatever was causing the delicious aroma that filled her nostrils.

 

The scent filled the halls like a trail left by a wounded animal, Ellana felt like wolf hunting a wild elk as she tracked it down with a sniff of her nose.

 

It winded and twisted as she moved through passage ways.

 

The aroma she longed was so close she could taste it on the tip of her tongue, Ellana's lips trembled and her fingers shook as she pulled the door open that was the only thing that separated her from what she wanted most in this world.

 

 

**_"Solas?"_ **

 

"Da'len, what is it now?"

 

 

Ellana growled deep. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Hunger

**Hunger**

 

 

 

"Inquisitor, why are you looking at me like that?"

 

Ellana quivered in her boots with her trembling fingers as she edged closer to Solas, she tilted her head and sniffed her nose in the air.

 

"Do you smell that hahren, what is it?"

 

A great hunger lingered in Ellana's eyes as she searched for the rich aroma she craved, her fingers curled tight as the air filled her lungs.

 

Solas ruffled the papers at his desk as he looked into her massive dilated pupils, he could smell the heat coming from her skin.

 

"Are you feeling okay da'len?" 

 

Ellana's head cocked sharp the right with Solas' words as she began to shuffle forward.

 

_"It's coming from you."_

 

Solas signed deep with a breathy groan, he had no time for her foolishness nor her time wasting, he stood pushing his chair in as Ellana moved across the room. The heat of her skin grew immense the closer she got.

 

 

"Inquisitor, your lycanthropy..."

 

 

Maybe it was worse then he thought, well it differently was now anyway...it was at least at stage two...

 

 

Ellana didn't respond, she couldn't stop herself, his delicious aroma was too much for her take in all at once. Her hands grasped his chest feeling over the soft ivory fabric of his garment and his woolen olive green cardigan. Fingers grasped at his wolf bone charm as her index felt over it's smoothness.

 

"Please, de'len this very _inappropriate_."

 

Clenching his jaw he watched Ellana slide ever finger tips over his chest, her very touch sickened him to his stomach, she was a sorriest excuse of a elf that he had ever met, even Sera was better company, which was saying a lot.

 

"Solas....you...smell so fucking amazing."

 

He swallowed deep in his throat as Ellana nipped lightly with her tongue and teeth against the joining of his shirts collar.

 

_"INQUISITOR."_

 

Solas set off a minor barrier that rushed through the room blowing all his work and papers through the air and onto the floor, " _felasil"_ Solas cursed loud as he watched all his day of hard work be ruined, ruined by this annoying da'len.

 

Ellana was blown back a few steps by Solas futile fruitless excuse of a barrier, when her feet once again stable she pounced on a unware Solas, his footing became unbalanced as tumbled onto the hard floor with Ellana hungry and demanding on top.

 

"This....is.....inappropriate....da'len." Solas grasped under the weight of her on his chest, his hips and back stung from the impact against the cold firm floor.

 

She snapped her teeth together with a loud biting sound as she hissed like a wild beast.

 

_"Please don't eat me Inquisitor, it would a unwise decision."_

He tried reasoning with her but it was no use. Solas' hands tried to push the small Dalish girl off of him to avail, Ellana was beginning to foam at the mouth slightly as her teeth still snapped wild and untamed. 

 

"Mhmmm..." Ellana moaned deep, letting his scent fill her system, she felt stronger than she normal was and she over powered Solas so easy.

 

His hands tried to shove her but it was no use against her hunger, she wanted him...to taste him on the tip of her tongue and on the edge of her lips.

 

Solas had considered many ways he could die, being killed by dragon was at the top but he never expected to be eaten alive young Dalish girl, little alone the Inquisitor of the Inquisition.

 

He braced himself against her hungry teeth as he closed his eyes...he felt something...not teeth...lips... It wasn't his flesh she desired...no, it was the Dread Wolf...

 

Ellana's warm moist lips greeted the skin under his jaw, tracing, sucking and flickering her tongue over his skin Ellana couldn't keep her mouth of Solas.

 

Teeth were clenched tight, scraping in his mouth as he felt the thickness of his swallowed gulp in his throat. Ellana smelt strong embrium and wild lavender as she pinned him down on the ground, he had never felt such strength from a tiny girl.

 

"Da'len if we were to---"

 

His sentence was interrupted Ellana sliding her tongue over his lips, Solas choked and coughed on her disgusting flavour, it was foul and it tasted of raw meat with a bitter aftertaste.

 

His self restraint was wearing on him as her tongue drifted deeper into mouth, _"AGH,"_ Solas groaned, how much could he possibly take before reacting.

 

Both of Ellana's hands pushed under Solas' ivory garment he was firmer then she thought, not soft by age. Her hips started to roll hard against his pelvis agonizingly stiff, his eyes widened once he realized what she wanted from him, Solas felt sick and her hot clammy hands on his skin wasn't helping.

 

Solas had enough...

 

Moving his hands from her chest he placed one on her forehead and one on her chin trying to pry her face from his, Ellana snapped her teeth as they were slowly separated, Solas pushed with all his strength that he had left to nudge Ellana from his body.

 

"Out now, leave!" Solas pointed his index finger towards the door, he had enough, this should be someone else's issue, he didn't want to put up with a lust filled inquisitor.

 

Ellana clenched her jaw, _"You don't want me Solas?"_ Her eyes were glassy and her skin was hot and heated from the fever.

 

"No, absolutely not da'len."

 

How did she go from hating him and pestering him one day to being a wild lust beast the next.

 

"I could do things for you hahren..."

 Ellana moved forward eyeing off Solas hand as he still pointed towards the door.

 

_"Go."_

    

Ellana grabs Solas' hand grim in her grasp, "I could do a lot of things..." Her lips edge closer as she took Solas' bony finger into her mouth and sucks deep, rolling her against the tip.

 

Solas feels nausea pooling in his stomach but it also sends a shiver down his spine, he could pull away, it would be easy...yet he didn't.

 

"Er..." He closed his eyes with the moistness of her mouth and the softness of her tongue.

 

Ellana moved forward taking her finger further in her mouth as he closed his eyes, she could smell his pleasure.

 

"Less teeth," Solas groaned with breathy moan.

 

"Mhm..." She mumbled sucking softly.

 

 

 

 

"Inquisitor...Solas?" Leliana peaked her head over the edge of her balcony her fingers griping the railings hard, she was unsure what she was looking at...

 

"Spy Master..." Her voice awakened Solas from his deep thoughts, his finger still inside Ellana's mouth. "I..."

 

Solas' sudden out burst alerted Ellana causing her to bite down hard, Solas' blood filled her mouth as he cursed loud and hard, clenching his hand from the wild beast Inquisitor.

 

_"Fenedhis!!!"_

 

Leliana coughed awkwardly as she calmly watched Solas' hand rapidly gushing a steady flow of blood. "Ahem, I need a word with you Inquisitor.. _.once you are done..._ "

 

Solas clenched his hand up at the Lady Nightingale.

 

 

_"SHE BIT ME!"_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	3. Fen'Lavellan

**Fen'Lavellan**

 

 

 

"Come in Solas."

 

The Inquisition advisers had finally called out to him, he had been waiting in the hall for at least a hour and a half clenching the blood soaked bandage to his hand.

 

He knew he had encouraged her to some extent, but he never intended for to bite him, little alone to the bone.

 

"Solas, sit."

 

Leliana paced in Josephine's office as she herself sat at her desk, paper in hand with a grim look upon her usual glossy smile. Solas wasn't looking forward to their questions, though he never lied he did bend the truth on occasion.

 

"Thank you," he sat in the scarlet velvet arm chair and scuffed it forward as he grasped his hand.

 

 "We spoke to Inquisitor Lavellan, we are deeply concerned." Leliana lent up against Josie's desk as she lined her lips not giving anything away that was on her mind.

 

"It's stage two lycanthropy, I tried to heal it... Lavellan was obviously foolish enough to leave the wound open too long without the proper procedures, or poorly equipped for the task."

 

 "So you were incompetent with healing her?"

 

"Yes...." Solas paused with a tilt of his head, "Excuse me?"

 

Leliana looked back to Josephine and they both shook their head with blank expressions.

 

"Solas, I am going to be blunt with you..." Leliana stood tall on her feet looking down Solas, "You will always be considered a valued member of the Inquisition, but if you can't at least do one thing right..."

 

"You are going to fire me?" Solas clenched his jaw, it was hard for him not to want to lash out...it took all his strength to remand calm.

 

"Not if you can heal her and prove your worth still."

 

Solas remind quiet and nodded his head.

 

"There is another thing too Solas."  Josephine picked up her note pad and flicked through the pages with a lick of her thumb.

 

"We understand Inquisitor Lavellan's wolf like behaviors reach back to the lycanthropy, but she only seems to lash out around you, can you explain that for us?"

 

"Yes, explain." Leliana demanded with a rough tone.

 

Solas breathed in and out slowly trying to steady his heart beat, his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a sign of dread.

 

"I spend some of my youth experimenting with rare forms of magic..."

 

 

"Go on," Leliana sneered towards Solas.

 

 

"Shapeshifting magic to be precise," His lungs felt empty like someone clawing through his chest with digging nails, he never wanted to admit that to Inquisition advisers.

 

 

"Solas, it doesn't say anything about that on your file, you were supposed to declare everything to us in the beginning, no matter if it was in youth or two years ago..."

 

 

 

He signed deep, this was ridiculous... "It was faze I grew out of, I assure you."

 

 

 

"This is your final warning, heal the Inquisitor or face the consequences of your actions." Leliana spoke as she moved to the door and opened it showing him out.

 

Solas couldn't believe how rude they were being to him, he was attacked by the Inquisitor. "She attacked me!" Solas held up is bloody hand to show them, thrusting his fist in the air.

 

Leliana snapped loud, "She attacked you because you failed to heal her, because of your incompetence!- We now have to stall any guessed arriving to Skyhold all together now, because we can't risk the Inquisitor attacking someone, and the fact that she's running around castle naked howling at mabari's!!"

 

"Inquisitor Lavellan always walks around Skyhold naked," Solas signed holding his head with his good hand.

 

"Yes, we are fully aware of miss Lavellan's Dalish habits," Josephine mumbled from her desk.

 

 

He stood their blank as ever, for once he had not much to say, what could he say... Solas had no idea how to heal   lycanthropy, it wasn't around back in his time and he had only been woken from his slumber last year. "What if she attacks me again?"

 

"Miss Lavellan is a four foot nine Dalish girl who weighs around eighty pounds, if you can't control her...." Josie signed, "Would you like Blackwall or The Iron Bull to watch over you?"

 

He couldn't think of anything worst then having is privacy invaded more, "No...no... I'll be...fine..." Solas rolled his eyes, "Have nice day..." He clenched his jaw as he left the room.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

When Solas entered the library, a wash relief waved over him, she wasn't here, in fact only Dorian was...He would finally get at least some peace. "Dorian, I need all the books, tomes and scrolls of lycanthropy."

 

Dorian smile out shone the candles of the room, "Ah curious request Solas, may our little Ellana have something do with this?"

 

Solas nodded his head bleakly, "Yes, I am afraid if I do not heal her I'll be _'let go'. "_

 

Dorian mumbled something under his breath as he starting pulling dusty leather tomes from the shelves, "The Inquisition has been through a lot of cuts lately, it's why they were pulled us to The Brecilian Forest in the first place, after that nasty business with the Hero of Fereldan ages ago. Our poor Ellana really did take a nasty swipe from those mangy mutts."

 

"...It doesn't look like you'll be entering the Fade tonight Solas." Dorian chuckled loud with a high pitch cackle as the books piled high in Solas' grasp.

 

"Indeed you would be right master Pavus."

 

 

Solas was already tired and now he would have to up all night studying some rare disease just so Ellana doesn't go mad and start growing a tail, at least he had until a full moon till that happened, but it was concerning.  

 

 

 

\--

 

His eyes stung long while looking at the pages of old tomes, nothing made sense after awhile, each book suggested different things, nothing was in the slightest consisted... _"Wolfsbane,"_ Solas repeated as he scribbled it out onto a dry parchment, _"Over two hundred and fifty species_?!" He signed loud as he kept reading, _"Extremely poisonous."_   His feather pen underlined it roughly, this wasn't going to be easy...

 

Solas changed to a different scroll, it was old possibly a few hundred years. _"Weaknesses?"_   

 

This was good, what he needed to keep her under control, _"Water blessed by Andraste..."_ Well that was no use, he might as well pray to The Maker, and while he is at it and get vallaslin and join the Dalish. _"Silver?"_ That could prove interesting at least, Solas grabbed his letter opener off his desk and tucked it into his cardigan, The Inquisition has silverware hanging around here somewhere too for fancy feasts, that could prove useful.

 

 _"All wolves will submit to the Alpha?"_  Did that mean he had to be wolfy back to her, be dominate in return, take charge? Solas breathed out heavy, she attacked him because he wasn't being dominate, she wants to be the Alpha...

 

 

 

\--

 

 

"Lavellan, da'len." Solas knocked on her door in the mid of night, his letter opener was at striking distance, he wouldn't hurt her unless he absolutely had too, it's why he reframed from using forceful magic against her.

 

"Cooooome in."

 

He heard her girlish voice as he opened her large bedroom door, Ellana was sprawled out on the bed in a pastel sage night gown that feel to her knees, at least she was wearing clothes now. Ellana's hair was messy and blonde that feel long and heavy past her waist, she was for sure a beautiful creature but their was more pleasurable traits in a woman then just beauty.

 

"I knew you would come back Solasssss, did you came back for another taste?" Ellana snapped her teeth together.

 

"No, Da'le--- " Solas stopped, he needed to be dominate and stop showing kindness, he had to be the Fen'Harel, _"Gara mar masa, Ellana"_  The vulgar words stung his throat, he hadn't spoken in such away since his younger years but speaking it elven made it slightly better.

 

"Ohhh..." Ellana smiled and began crawling forward on her hands and knees on the bed towards Solas, "felas'el" Solas hissed as she became closer, he reached for her bed and grabbed one of her silk cushions with something Dalish embodied on it, perhaps it was a halla, Solas couldn't really tell, the Dalish weren't exactly skilled.

 

"Are you going to ' _dirasha'_ me with that pillow Solas?" Ellana wiggled her tiny elven rump in the air.

 

Solas was surprised she even remembered their conversation at all, "I have a better idea..." He smirked wide pulling the cushion from it's case. _"Is it kinky?"_ Ellana smiled wide almost wolf like.

 

 _"Very."_ Solas pulled her close to his body as she grabbed his cardigan with her little hands, before she could struggle Solas pulled the cover over her head smothering her face.  

 

 _"Can you breathe?"_ He demanded in a rough tone.

 

"Ah, I think so..." She tilted her head in the bag confused slightly.

 

"Give me your hands."

 

"Binding me now are you Solas, that sounds very _saucy_." She purred under the hood as she placed her slender hands out, ready and waiting.

 

Solas' hands gripped her night gown ripping a long strand from the bottom, his hands where swift and fast as her tied her hands together in a bunch.

 

"Someone's in a feisty mood," Ellana shuffled closer to Solas, wrapping her long skinny legs around his waist as she sat on the bed.

 

Solas felt sickened my her movements, but at least it got her to sit still... "I am going to... _experiment_...on you Ellana, and you're not going to speak unless spoke too, understood?"

 

Ellana nodded her head in silence under the hood as her hands touched Solas' chest.  

 

"We're going to make love after this though...right?"

 

She really couldn't shut her mouth even for moment.

 

 

 

 _"Of course,"_ Solas felt the bile in his throat as he uttered that lie, there was no way in this world he'd do such a act with Ellana Lavellan, waking world or the Fade.

 

 

"OH VHENAN!!!" her words gusted loud under the hood.

 

 

At least she couldn't see Solas' flusted cheeks and shocked expression.

 

 

Solas signed as he pulled out his note book out of his pocket, tonight was going to be a long night locked between Ellana's legs, and he had at one hundred one counter-curses he had to try....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any one know how to cure lycanthropy that doesn't involve a crazy ritual?
> 
> \- I was trying to look up werewolf stuff and it kept referring me to Skyrim and Supernatural... XD
> 
> Looks like Solas is going to need a lot of Silver, and....possibly the head of the Lady of the Forest...  
> Then defeat her Lavellan's inner wolf... *Signs* 
> 
> GREAT.
> 
> \---  
> Before anyone gets snarky at me for letting Solas get abused, he can fight back... he chooses not too...  
> And they did offer him protection, so it's his own fault for turning it down.
> 
> But honesty...
> 
> Ellana is sweet to everyone but Solas, so the Advisers just assume Solas is over exaggerating...  
> (Which is bad) Obviously...
> 
> \- If Solas really felt like he was going to be raped or eaten, I am sure he would react with force... 
> 
> \-----SOLAS IS NOT HELPLESS-----
> 
>  
> 
> \- Solas is immune to lycanthropy because he already wolf-y... (It's why doesn't worry about the bite)  
> \- Leliana is being a b*tch to Solas because they can't afford anyone else to do it...for clarification...  
> \- Though it would be kinda funny if Solas got kicked out of his own castle. 
> 
>  
> 
> At least he only has one outfit to pack...


End file.
